


Tease Me, Please Me.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hate to Love, Kissing, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, a tiny bit of angst, and last but certainly not least, like if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Styles was blessed, to say the least. He’s the son of a lawyer and a nurse, which meant that not only were his parents wealthy, but they were extremely smart. Much like his parents, Harry was incredibly intelligent, and one of the kindest people that you would ever meet. He never partied or broke the law. He was just a normal eighteen-year-old boy trying to finish up his senior year of high school.Except, maybe, he wasn’t that normal. You see, Harry was at the top of his class. He was the soon to be Valedictorian and the first student to be admitted into Harvard from his school since his father. He was what his classmates considered a ‘nerd’. And yeah, maybe Harry was a bit of nerd. The strangest thing about it all was that no one dared to say even the slightest bit of an insult or negative comment to Harry about the way that he was.In his mind though, Harry knew that this was all too good to be true. He had watched too much TV to know that high school was nothing but hell. There was no way that he could get through these four years of his life without getting ridiculed for the way he was, at least once.And well, he was right.





	Tease Me, Please Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off of one of my old one shots that I had written called Tattooed Surprises. It was very short and I just wasn't happy with it, so I decided to redo it and extend it! This is the first fic that I have written in over three years, and I'm hoping that it doesn't disappoint! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Huge thank you to @roseandbee and @rose-mary-louis on tumblr for beta-ing my fic for me!! Also, a huge thank you to my friends that read this before it was published for the love and support! I love you all very much! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: @hunkyniall

Harry Styles was blessed, to say the least. He’s the son of a lawyer and a nurse, so his family was very wealthy. He grew up in a large, lavish house in the most posh neighborhood in town and his family had too many exotic cars to count. If you could look back to Harry’s 16th birthday party, you’d see his dad giving him a brand-new Bentley. A FUCKING BENTLEY!

You would think that a kid who grew up living this life would be such a spoiled brat that he couldn’t do anything on his own, other than spend his parent’s money, but Harry was the opposite. Much like his parents, he was incredibly intelligent and one of the kindest people that you would ever meet. He never partied or broke the law. He was just a normal eighteen-year-old boy trying to finish up his senior year at Winston High School.

Except, maybe he wasn’t that normal. You see, Harry was at the top of his class. He was the soon to be Valedictorian and the first student to be admitted into Harvard from his high school, since his father. He was what his classmates considered a ‘nerd’. And yeah, maybe Harry was a bit of nerd.

He spent most of his time reading or studying in the library and was always too “busy” for a relationship or any extracurricular activities. I guess now would be a good time to also mention that Harry didn’t have the best taste in fashion. Don’t get me wrong, he was built like a Greek God (6’2” + 175 lbs.), had a slew of tattoos covering his perfect body, and had a closet full of more clothes than any kid could ask for, but he’d always show up to school with his hair gelled back, a button up and tie or a sweater on, and a pair of khakis. He also chose to wear these huge, thick framed glasses every day and he didn’t even need them, they just ‘completed the look.’

Oh, and did I mention that Harry is gay?

The strangest thing is that no one dared to say even the slightest bit of an insult or negative comment to Harry about the way that he was. Of course, he’d hear some mutters and whispers, the occasional slur and, once, he even heard someone refer to him as ‘lanky, genius Sasquatch’ but he always chose to ignore it, because he knew none of it really mattered, anyway. In his mind, he knew this was all too good to be true. He had watched too much TV to know that high school was hell and there was no way he could easily get through four years of his life without getting ridiculed for the way he was, at least once.

And well, he was right.

Louis Tomlinson transferred to Winston High School on February twenty first, because his father had to move military bases due to job purposes. You see, Louis didn’t have the easiest life growing up. His mother left when he was three, after his father told his mother that he was being deployed across seas. This forced Louis’ dad to consider leaving the military, but he luckily landed a job working on base. So, Louis is not a fan of school or of anything really. The only things that he enjoys are tattoos, partying, getting high, drinking, and having sex with any guy that would have him. Yes, you heard me right. Louis likes guys, but he’d never tell anyone that he knew personally.

Harry knew that Louis was trouble from the moment that he spotted him. Louis was lent up against the lockers outside of the office waiting on his schedule, dressed in black skinny jeans, a black scoop neck tee that showed off his IT IS WHAT IT IS tattoo, and a pair of black Vans.

Harry’s first thought was “How the fuck can someone at least five inches shorter than me be so small and look so intimidating at the same time?”

He must’ve zoned out while he was staring at him because the next thing he knew Louis was standing in front of him with a pissed off look.

“What the fuck are you staring at mate?” Louis asked with a slight raise of his eyebrow. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you that it’s not polite to stare? Hello? Are you even fucking listening to me?” Louis probably shouldn’t have gotten as angry as he did, but he couldn’t help it. Seeing this overly tall, geeky dressed kid staring at him just really ticked him off. And it really didn’t help that this kid wouldn’t even respond back to him. He just stood there with his mouth open and his eyes wide, which reminded Louis of a deer caught in headlights. A very tall, sweater vest wearing deer.

He obviously wasn’t going to get through this this dork so he was way past taking it easy. “You know what? Don’t let me catch you staring at me again or you’re going to have some major problems, pal.” Thank God, the secretary called his name to go and pick up his schedule when she did because he really didn’t need to get into a fight on his first day at his new school.

Harry, on the other hand, was completely taken back from the situation that just took place. He had never had an encounter like that in his life and he was scared shitless. He didn’t understand how this kid, who was so much smaller than him, could make him feel so vulnerable. He really didn’t like it. There was no need to sit and let it ruin his day though, so he decided to head to Classroom 26 and get ready for his favorite class of the day, AP History.

Everything was good for the first fifteen minutes or so, of class. Mr. James came in, took roll, and started lecturing on the Renaissance and Harry was in his happy place, until a loud knock interrupted class and in walked the boy that he had met in the hallway. The class soon learned that the boy’s name is Louis Tomlinson, he's also a senior, and he just transferred from a high school in Virginia.

Harry swore that God must be punishing him for something because out of the five empty seats in the classroom, Louis chose to sit in the one right behind Harry. No one else seemed to bat an eye at the action though and Mr. James went ahead and resumed his lecture like nothing had happened.

“Maybe this won’t be as bad as I think it will be.” Harry thought “Maybe he’s just nervous about his first day at a new school and needed to blow off some steam this morning.” Harry was nearly praying by this point. “Maybe he’ll just act like nothing happened and leave me alone. Please Lord let him leave me alone.”

“What’re you doing there, pal?” the new voice from behind him whispered into his ear and broke his thought process. “You aren’t taking notes like everyone else and I’m sure that you always take the best notes. Has something or someone got you bothered?” Louis let out a small snicker.

Harry turned around just enough to look at the annoyance behind him. Louis was leaned up just enough so that Harry could hear him without disturbing the other students. Harry would classify what he did next as the riskiest thing that he has ever done in his life. He responded to the boy behind him with more edge to his voice than he would’ve liked. “Nothing is bothering me. Can you just stop talking to me and let me listen to the lecture? The Renaissance is my favorite period in history and I would really appreciate it if you’d leave me alone.” Louis must’ve enjoyed the reaction that he sparked from Harry because he let out a surprised gasp and then a light chuckle.

“I can’t believe that you actually speak and have a bit of sass in you! I’ll let you off easy then today, Styles.” Harry’s eyes went wide and his head whipped around faster than he thought was possible. “How the hell did you find out my name?” Louis’ answer was meant to be innocent, but it fueled a fire deep inside of Harry. “Oh, I just asked the lovely lady in the office who the tall, lanky fellow with the sweater vest was and she just happened to know exactly who I was talking about. It wasn’t like I went through a ton of shit to find out who you were. It’s not like I care.”

Harry didn’t try to come up with a response to Louis. He knew at this point that Louis was going to be a problem and that he definitely wasn’t going to stop pestering him any time soon. So, he just turned back around in his desk and started taking notes, trying his damnedest to ignore the existence of the asshole behind him.

Luckily for Harry, history was the only class that he had with Louis Tomlinson. He thought that he would be able to go the rest of his day without having to come into contact with his new problem and he was right about that for the first few weeks that Louis was there.

It was late March when things started getting worse. Louis began tapping his pencil on Harry’s back in History, then he started putting small wads of paper into his hair when he got bored because he thought it was fun and because he wasn’t the best at history and really didn’t understand what the fuck was being talked about. One would think that in the last few months of his high school career, that Louis would’ve just left Harry the fuck alone, and tried to raise his history grade, but he could’ve cared less about his grade and was as determined as ever to get Harry to break. When he saw that the small things weren’t gauging the reaction that he wanted, he started watching Harry closer. Later on, that week he took note that Harry was never seen with girls and that he only had a few guy friends.

Louis was laying on his bed one Sunday evening trying to figure out how he could get Harry to finally snap. “I can’t just start throwing out homophobic slurs and mock him for his sexuality. Not only would that be a massive dick move, but it’d also be really hypocritical of me considering that I’m gay as well,” Louis thought. No, Louis wasn’t going to stoop down to a level that low. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t tease Harry a little though, right?

Everything seemed to happen all at once. The time had finally come and Louis had been given the perfect opportunity to test Harry’s limits. It was a Wednesday at Winston High School when the people from the company that sells Graduation stuff came to measure the students for their caps and gowns. It was also the same day that the Academic advisers announced who would be speaking at graduation so that they could start preparing their speeches.

“Excuse me students! Please quiet down for a few moments so we can go over who will be speaking at Graduation!” Mrs. Jacobson boomed over the gym’s PA system. She went over five or six people that Louis couldn’t be assed to remember, but his attention suddenly peaked when he heard the word ‘Valedictorian’. “I wonder what dork got Valedictorian of our class?” Louis was oddly curious.

Louis tuned back in just in time to hear Mrs. Jacobson say, “I’m so excited to announce your class Valedictorian and future Harvard student, Harry Styles!” What the actual FUCK!? Harry was their Valedictorian? How could he have not seen it? Harry always has his head buried in a god damn book so of course it makes sense that he’s Valedictorian.

Louis just happened to look up to see Harry walking away from Mrs. Jacobson with a huge, dopey grin on his face. Louis being the tease that he is decided that his was his time to shine.

“Hey there Mr. Valedictorian!” Louis called smoothly and Harry just looked at him with a shocked but tired expression on his face. “I bet you’ve got tons of chicks wanting to get into your pants, you being the top of the class and all.” Louis was smirking and Harry was clearly very uncomfortable.

“I, uh, I don’t really have any girls trying to sleep with me. I don’t really worry about that kind of thing. Thanks for such a lovely conversation, but I need to get to the Library.” Harry replied sassily and was really hoping that Louis would see that he didn’t want to talk about it and that he really wanted to be left alone as he made his way to the library, but Louis was right on his heels.

“Aw, really? Harry Styles doesn’t have any girls that want to bang him?” Louis was using his most innocent voice by this point. “A true shame. Such a smart man like yourself deserves to have girls falling after him.”

“Louis, please stop.” Harry tries to shut Louis up again but of course it doesn’t work. “Oh, Harry. I think you just choose not to look at girls at all. I think that you’re more into guys than anything.” Louis’ voice was just above a whisper and he had somehow managed to corner Harry by the side of the Library.

Harry couldn’t speak. How did Louis know that he was gay? He had only told his family, his two closest friends, and Finn, his ex-boyfriend. All he could do at this point was look down at his shoes because he had no idea what was coming next.

“Am I right Harry? You like guys, don’t you? Admit it. You love the feel of someone’s scruff on your cheeks and the feel of their bulge against yours when they grind down on you…”

Okay, so Louis was really pushing his boundaries, but he could see that Harry was cracking and this is what he has wanted since the day that he met him in the hallway.

“Louis,” Harry warned grabbing his wrist, “You need to stop it right fucking there. Yes, I am gay. No one knows except my family. So, run and tell everyone that their class Valedictorian is a fag or beat me up or whatever that you want from me because I’m so tired of all of your bullshit.” Harry was panting at this point because he can’t believe that this douchebag had said such things to him. He finally released Louis’ arm when he realized that he had held it throughout the whole thing. “Now, I’m going into the Library and you’re going to go home and leave me alone.”

Just like that Harry was gone and for the first time in his life, Louis was left speechless.

Days passed and school had finally begun to feel like Louis wasn’t even there anymore. Since the incident, Louis hadn’t bothered him once. He just sat in silence taking notes (well, attempting to take notes) behind him.

Harry was very content with the way that things had been going. He was acing every test and was even chosen by Mr. James to tutor one of his fellow students in history.

“Harry, you’re the best student that I’ve had in this class and I wouldn’t ask for your help if I didn’t think that you could handle it,” Mr. James spoke honestly. “One of the students in your first period is exceptionally behind on the work and is just a few percent from failing the class, which of course means they cannot graduate, and that is the last thing that I want to happen. So, I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor them for the last few weeks of school?”

Harry was so excited! “Yes.” Harry replied. “I would love to be a tutor! This is my favorite class and I would love to help someone that needs it so that they can graduate!”

Mr. James was pleased to say the least. “Thank you so much Harry! You will be tutoring Louis Tomlinson. You know, the boy that sits behind you? He is really struggling with the class and I know that you can use your knowledge to help him learn the content! I must be going now! I have to pick my daughter up from daycare! Thanks again, Harry!” And with the blink of an eye, Mr. James was gone.

Harry stood in the empty classroom completely baffled. Of all the people in his class, of course it had Louis fuckin’ Tomlinson! Why couldn’t it have been someone that doesn’t make his life a living hell? Once again, God had it out for him.

Harry chose to approach Louis at lunch while they were surrounded by a large crowd of people so that he didn’t have the opportunity to cause a scene. Louis was sitting by himself over on the farthest side of the cafeteria, so Harry took it upon himself to just go and take a seat beside of him.

“Um, excuse me?” Harry talked softly, not wanting to make it seem like this was the worst thing that could be happening to him. Louis looked over at him in utter confusion.

“Harry, what the hell are you doing sitting here? Don’t you have other people to go sit with?” And yeah that stung Harry, but he knew that this had to happen. “Louis, Mr. James told me that you were having trouble in history and asked if I would tutor you for the last bit of the school year. He said you’re just a few percentage points away from failing the class and not being able to graduate.”

Louis face dropped suddenly. “WHAT? I know that I struggle in there but I didn’t think that I was close to failing!” Louis sat there in defeat for a few minutes and finally decided to speak, but he said it so quietly that Harry almost missed it. “Fine. I’ll let you tutor me, but only because I have to graduate.” Harry was pleased that Louis wasn’t going to put up a fight and that he was just going to let it happen.

Like always, Louis soon interrupted Harry’s thought process. “But I have one condition. We study at my house on the weekends while my dad is at work, so that the house will be calm and quiet place.” And who was Harry to argue with that? 

Harry quickly replied, “Deal.”

After Louis gave Harry his address and they agreed to meet to study at 12 on Saturday, the two boys didn’t say another word to each other for the rest of the week.

Harry woke up at his normal weekend time of 8:00 on Saturday morning, but he did not feel rested. He had been up and down constantly throughout the night worrying about what this tutoring session today was going to be like. He chose to lay in bed until 10 just going over what he was going to cover today and praying that this was going to be pretty harmless.

Harry didn’t go with his normal clothing choices that day. Instead of a sweater, he chose to wear a normal black tee that showed several of the tattoos that were placed up and down his arms, and instead of khakis, he put on a pair of black skinny jeans that had holes in the knees. He didn’t even do his hair. He just left it wild and unruly, sporting that natural ‘bed head’ look and rocking it. He did put his glasses on though because he always claimed that he felt naked without them. He was finally physically ready to go to Louis’, but mentally he was a wreck.

Harry’s drive to Louis’ house was not bad. Louis only lived about fifteen minutes across town, in one of the houses down the road from the Military base. He parked his car, grabbed his bag, and went to grab the door when it all finally hit him and he had to stop and take a break to calm himself down.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Harry reminded himself. “You’re going to be okay. It’s now or never.” And on that note, he pushed his car door open and made his way toward the house. He knocked on the door gently at first, but, after about five minutes of no one answering, he had had enough and delivered several loud bangs to the surface. 

A few moments after, he heard the sound of feet shuffling and the sound of the door being unlocked. Now if you would’ve asked Harry what he expected to be behind the door, he would’ve answered Louis in some jeans maybe and that tee shirt that he wears all the fucking time. But man was he wrong about that.

Harry was right about it being Louis behind the door, but he had gotten everything else incredibly wrong. Louis was only clothed in some low hanging sweat pants and nothing else. His chest tattoo on full show and his hair was soft looking, and much like Harry’s ‘I just rolled out of bed’ hair. Harry just stood there wide eyed and mouth gaping because he truly couldn’t believe that this was happening.

“Oh, my fuck!” Harry thought, “since when did Louis become extremely hot?” He didn’t know how he was going to make it through this session without dying.

Louis interrupted his thoughts with a string of mumbles “Well get in here. We haven’t got all day.” Followed by “haven’t I told ya not to fuckin’ stare at me or we’d have problems?” His voice was deeper where he had just woken up and Harry can’t deny that it was incredibly sexy.

“Oh right, sorry.” Harry responded walking into the living room and toeing off his shoes. “Um, where are we studying?”

“My room. It’s the second door down the hallway on the right. Go ahead and get all of your tutoring shit out while I go grab my stuff.” Louis was definitely not a morning person. It may be noon, but he had just woken up for Christ sake!

Harry mindlessly led himself through the house and down the hallway to the second room on the right. He gingerly opened the door and was met with a pretty normal bedroom. Not like he expected Louis to have some kind of dungeon or something in his room, but he definitely didn’t expect it to be so normal and clean. Louis had a few band posters on his walls and even had a guitar hanging along beside of them. Harry could tell that Louis loved music and that made him smile.

“Alright let’s get this shit started!” Louis came into his room holding a textbook and a notebook and seemed like he was actually interested in learning the history. Yeah, that didn’t last long. About thirty minutes into the tutoring session Louis was done. He kept getting distracted. Not only because History was just a boring subject to him, but because Harry was sitting on his bed wearing normal clothes and he had fucking tattoos! Tattoos were always a weakness for Louis and that’s when it clicked… OH MY GOD! Harry was a hunk! How could this be?! No one would ever believe this! And sure, Louis was a pretty good actor, but he wasn’t going to last much longer trying to act like he was listening to Harry ramble about history when all he could think about was Harry fucking him.

“Harry, can’t we just stop here? I don’t understand a word that you’ve said and you’ve even went over it twice!” Harry could see that it just wasn’t clicking for Louis and agreed that maybe it was time for a break.

“Okay, we’ll take a ten-minute break and then we’ll try it again.”

Louis let out a happy sigh. “Thank God! I never thought it was going to be over!” Harry just smiled, nodded, and went on reading to himself. Louis on the other hand had decided that he couldn’t handle having this sex god of human being in his bed and not get to have some fun.

“Hey Harry?” Louis asked playfully. “What, Louis?” Harry responded back confusedly. “Why don’t you ever wear these clothes to school? I’m sure you could get all of the girls and boys that you wanted looking like this!”

This caught Harry’s attention. Was Louis complimenting him? “I just feel more comfortable at school with those clothes on. I mean, I’m the Valedictorian. The nerd. The clothes just make it work.” Harry just shrugged it off.

“I know that this probably isn’t the most appropriate thing to say at the moment, but I think that you look hot as hell right now,” Louis blurted out before he could stop himself.

Harry could see that Louis’ pupils had dilated the slightest bit since the last time that he had looked at him.

Harry would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to play with Louis a little bit. Louis was always teasing Harry, so it was only fair for Harry to get under Louis’ skin for once. Plus, Louis looked downright sinful laying there halfway undressed and Harry wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to ravish the smaller boy beside of him.

“Me? Hot? You’re one to talk, Louis. Opening the door in nothing but those baggy sweatpants. You looked delicious and it took everything in me not to take you right there up against the door.” Both Harry and Louis’ pupils were completely black and Harry was bent down whispering these dirty thoughts into Louis’ ear.

“I bet you would’ve liked that though wouldn’t you Louis? Me fucking you in your living room?” Harry was way more into this than he thought he would be and he had Louis letting out these breathy moans in response to his words. And sometimes, Harry would even lightly flick his tongue against Louis’ ear as he spoke just to tease him a little more.

Louis couldn’t take the teasing any longer. He finally threw all caution to the wind and grabbed both sides of Harry’s face and brought him into a kiss. The kiss was messy and hot and Louis let Harry take control of the kiss and Harry was just completely dominating the other boy’s mouth. Harry lived for the noises that Louis would make when he’d be a little more forceful with his kisses.

Not long into it, they were both running short of breath, and Harry took this as his opportunity to pull Louis onto his lap. The feeling of their bulges grinding against each other was incredible. It was probably just the heat of the moment, but Harry didn’t even realize that he had started groping Louis’ ass until Louis started whining and pushing back into Harry’s hands wanting more.

Harry saw how desperate Louis was for his hands and couldn’t help but wonder about how Louis would respond to a bit of spanking. All that Harry could think about now was the image of Louis’ ass bright red and marked with the imprint of his hands.

Harry said, ‘fuck it’ and gave into his temptations and decided to deliver a playful smack to Louis’ left ass cheek. The response that he elicited out of Louis was more than he had ever thought about. Louis let out the loudest, highest pitched moan at the rough contact and Harry was positive that that was the sound that he wants to hear every day for the rest of his life.

Louis was already only in his sweatpants and he doesn’t like to wear underwear when he sleeps so he felt like Harry had on way too many clothes considering the situation that they were in.

“Take your fucking clothes off already Harry! I want to blow you.” How was Harry to turn down such an offer? He took everything off in record time other than his pants because of all the days for an extremely hot guy to want to have sex with him, it was a day that he had on his skinny jeans. While Harry was struggling with his jeans, Louis had already removed his sweats and was peppering kisses down Harry’s chiseled chest and torso.

“God, Harry, I fucking love all of your tattoos,” Louis said in-between kisses, “extremely fucking sexy!” Louis stopped to place a dark hickey on one of the swallow tattoos that marked Harry’s chest so that he would have it later to remember him by just in case if this didn’t happen again.

Once Harry had finally gotten his god forsaken pants off, Louis positioned him on the end of the bed and fell down onto his knees in front of the awaiting boy. Louis couldn’t help but hold Harry’s dick in his hand for a second because he was fucking huge! Slowly, he began to move his hand up and down Harry’s shaft just reveling in the size. He didn’t know if he could even fit it all in his mouth, but he was always up for a challenge.

A loud gasp escaped Harry when he felt the wet warmth of Louis’ mouth around his cock. He looked down to what had to have been the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen. Louis was looking up at him, eyes completely blown out with just a trace of blue still visible, sweaty fringe stuck to his forehead, slowly inching his way down Harry’s length, all while jerking himself off at the same time. Louis had to have given him the best fucking blow job that he had ever gotten. It was sloppy and wet and Louis even told Harry to fuck his face and Harry could’ve came right then. After what Harry would consider the best few minutes of his life he panted out a rough “Lou, uh, shit, if you don’t stop now, I’m going to cum.” 

Although Louis didn’t want to take that as his cue to stop, he did, but he made damn sure that his mouth made the wettest, loudest, and most sinful POP when he removed it from Harry’s length.

“Louis, can I rim you?” Harry asked while pulling Louis back up to his mouth for a kiss.

“Fuck, yes, Harry. I’d love it if you’d rim me.” Louis hadn’t ever been rimmed, so this made everything a hundred times hotter. “How do you want me babe?” Louis asked unsure of what to do because this was completely new to him.

Harry immediately responded “Get on your hands and knees for me baby.” Holy shit, Harry just called Louis baby. “Where’s your lube and condoms so I can get them while you’re getting situated?” Louis was still internally dying because “baby” but he was still with it enough to hear Harry’s question. “They’re in the bedside drawer. Please, hurry!”

Harry grabbed the items and positioned himself between Louis’ legs. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Louis was absolutely breathtaking. He had this soft, golden skin, luscious curves, and an ass that Harry just wanted to take a bite out of…. so, he did!

He grabbed Louis’ dick with one hand and rubbed his finger over Louis’ rim, just to see how Louis would react to the touch with the other. Louis let out this soft whimper and pushed his ass back toward Harry as a plea for MORE. Harry gave Louis everything that he wanted and that much more. He leaned down and pressed a few kisses to Louis’ ass, then he moved on to what he had wanted to do since the beginning. He started licking over Louis’ rim and Louis’ body started visibly shaking.

“Do that! Fuck! Do that again!” Harry just smiled and murmured “anything you want baby, “ and dove back down to lick over his hole once again. Louis had never felt so much pleasure in his life. 

As if the feeling of Harry’s tongue wasn’t enough, Harry added a finger in alongside of it so that he could open Louis up. The drag of Harry’s long fingers inside of him along with the wetness of Harry’s tongue was just too overstimulating for Louis and if he didn’t stop, then he was going to end up coming before Harry even got to fuck him!

“Harry, just fuck me already! I fingered myself last night, and I probably don’t need that much prep anyway! Just fucking get inside of me!” Sure, Louis was pretty submissive, but he had never been one to beg. So, he was pretty surprised with himself when “Please, please, please just fuck me already. I need it so badly! Fuck, Harry please!” escaped his lips.

Harry didn’t waste any time grabbing the condom and moving to put it on, but he couldn’t help but stop when Louis brought up that he had fingered himself last night. 

“Shit, Lou. Just the thought of you opening yourself up, needing to be filled with cock is extremely hot, but it also makes you sound like a little slut. Maybe you need to be spanked for it. What do you think, Lou?” Harry didn’t even give Louis the option to answer before he brought his hand down onto Louis’ ass with a loud SMACK! That was followed by another, and then another, and another, and another. The moans that Louis was making were music to Harry’s ears and he could not believe that he had Louis’ ass looking just like he had imagined it.

He felt very pleased with himself and let Louis have a break from the spanking, so that he could finish put on the condom and slick himself up.

“Flip over Lou. I want to see you while I fuck you.” Louis quickly turned onto his back and opened his legs wide for Harry to get in-between.

The pressure that Harry felt when he pushed into Louis was insane. And trust me, Louis would agree because Harry was stretching him open and filling him up in all the right places. Once his whole dick was inside of Louis, he gave him time to adjust to the size, before he started moving. “I’m ready, now fuck me for fuck’s sake!” And Louis didn’t need to tell Harry twice.

The sound of skin slapping together echoed throughout the room. Louis was a mess of whimpers. His thighs were trembling and it was all he could do to get his hand around his cock due to the amount of pleasure that he was receiving. Harry was completely blissed out. He loved seeing Louis so submissive and just taking everything that Harry could give him.

You see, Harry had been purposefully avoiding Louis’ prostate because he knew that when he hit it, Louis would come automatically.

“Fuck, Louis, you’re doing so good for me baby! You feel so fucking good! Are you ready to come yet?” Louis just let out a sob. Harry could tell that he was right on the edge of coming but he just couldn’t get himself there. That’s when Harry skillfully thrusted his hips at just the right angle and hit that bundle of nerves inside of Louis that made him come undone.

Louis came with a shout of “HARRY HARRY HARRY!’ and Harry just kept fucking him through it. Harry didn’t last much longer than Louis and came into the condom seconds later.

After exchanging a few after-sex kisses and taking a few minutes to let their breathing get back to normal, Harry gently slid out of Louis and threw the condom in the trash.

“Hey Lou? Where is your bathroom? I’m gonna go get a washcloth so we can get you cleaned up.”

Louis just laid there in awe. He had never had someone take care of him after sex. Maybe he should keep Harry? Not only is he sexy and was easily the best fuck of his life, but he’s also extremely smart and super nice!

“Uh, when you walk out my door, it’s the next room down.”

Harry went and got the washcloth and came back to the bed without a word to clean Louis up. When he was done, he threw the washcloth to the side and crawled back into bed. Louis turned over to face him, and Harry met with a kiss on the lips. It was soft and intimate and everything that Louis had ever wanted. Harry spoke up shortly after that. “Hey, Lou. I know that this was unexpected and I understand if you never want to see me again, but I’d love to take you out on a date sometime.”

Louis just smiled. “Are you fucking shitting me right now? I would love it if you took me on a date! Right now, though, I’m ready for a nap! You fucked the life out of me! Who would’ve thought that our nerdy, dork of a class Valedictorian is such an animal in the bedroom? Too bad that no one will ever know but me!”

Both boys fell into a fit of giggles because no one would truly ever know. This would be their dirty little secret and that excited them even more.

“Harry?” Louis asked. 

“Yes, babe?” Harry answered. 

“Please remind me to thank Mr. James for having the idea about you tutoring me. This is not what I had planned to learn, but I sure learned a hell of a lot." Louis ended his statement with a wink and sat staring at Harry with the biggest smile on his face. Harry couldn’t help but to smile too. He was the happiest that he had been in a long time and wasn’t about to let this feeling go. So, he just pulled his boy in tighter and held him as close as he could until they both fell asleep.

“Thank you, Mr. James, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending didn't suck too much!! Thank you for reading! I hope that you liked it! :)


End file.
